BAKUMAN, el juego maldito
by Ashtoreth Banister
Summary: ¿Os imagináis a tres magos de doce años y a una chica muggle trabajando en equipo para sobrevivir? ¿Difícil, verdad? Pues eso fue lo que les ocurrió a Maggie Hitchens, los gemelos Isobel y Kaleb Odgen y a la desafortunada heredera del coleccionista William Reed, una mujer muggle llamada Naomi Stone. Está vivo. Es peligroso. Es mágico. Es BAKUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**BAKUMAN**

¿Os imagináis a tres magos de doce años y a una chica muggle trabajando en equipo para sobrevivir? ¿Difícil, verdad? Pues eso fue lo que les ocurrió a Maggie Hitchens, los gemelos Isobel y Kaleb Odgen y a la desafortunada heredera del coleccionista William Reed, una mujer muggle llamada Naomi Stone. __

 _ **Está vivo. Es peligroso. Es mágico.**_

 ** _Es BAKUMAN_**

UN JUEGO PARA LOS QUE BUSCAN QUIZÁS EL MODO DE DEJAR SU MUNDO ATRÁS.

 **ADVERTENCIA A LOS AVENTUREROS**

NO EMPIECEN SI NO PIENSAN TERMINAR.

LAS TERRIBLES CONSECUENCIAS DE ESTE JUEGO NO DESAPARECERÁN HASTA QUE UN JUGADOR TERMINE LA PARTIDA Y DIGA EN VOZ ALTA LA PALABRA: BAKUMAN.

MANTENGA A BAKUMAN FUERA DEL ALCANCE DE NIÑOS Y MUGGLES. ESTE JUEGO ESTABLECE UN HECHIZO VINCULANTE CON LOS JUGADORES.

SI UN PARTICIPANTE SE RETIRA ANTES DE TIEMPO, LA CONSECUENCIA SERÁ LA MUERTE DEL MISMO Y LA DE SUS RIVALES.

 **Aclaración: los personajes y el argumento de este fanfic están inspirados en la Saga Harry Potter y en la famosa película JUMANJI**


	2. Cuando no se leen las instrucciones

**Capítulo 1: Lo que pasa cuando no se leen las instrucciones.**

Aquella casa ruinosa se veía aún más tétrica desde el interior. Maggie Hitchens, junto con sus amigos, los gemelos Isobel y Kaleb Odgen, habían decidido aprovechar el verano de la forma que ellos consideraban más apropiada: Con un allanamiento de morada.

Los tres eran magos, pero Maggie era la única mestiza. Y por lo tanto, también era la única que había oído hablar de las leyes muggles.

—No deberíamos haber venido. Si nos descubren nos meteremos en un buen lío—puesto que ninguno de los allí presentes tenía edad suficiente para aparecerse, que aquello sucediera era más que probable. Pero como siempre, a los hermanos Odgen sus observaciones les entraban por un oído y les salían por el otro.

—¡Qué sitio más chulo!—exclamó Isobel, aproximándose a una estantería cubierta de polvo, donde se podía contemplar una amplia colección de libros mugrientos.

Habían subido hasta el ático de la mansión abandonada que se encontraba a las afueras de Warllow Graves, un pequeño pueblo situado a quince millas de Bath. La casa era de estilo victoriano, pero estaba en tan mal estado que se caía a pedazos. Pertenecía a un coleccionista muggle ya fallecido, y hacía tres años que nadie se pasaba por allí.

Los tres magos habían decidido que sería divertido curiosear entre las pertenencias.

La razón por la que nadie del pueblo se había acercado a aquel lugar para llevarse todos los objetos de valor era muy sencilla. Todos los habitantes de Warllow Graves creían que la casa estaba embrujada. Pero la familia Odgen sabía que eso no era cierto. Unos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia se habían cerciorado de que el lugar era completamente normal y afirmaban que lo que se decía en el pueblo no eran más que habladurías de viejas supersticiosas y niños ignorantes. Nadie había llegado a conocer al dueño de la vivienda lo suficiente como para formarse una opinión sobre su carácter. Siempre estaba yendo y viniendo de un país a otro en busca de nuevos objetos de interés. Objetos que, después de todo, habían salido de un almacén para entrar en otro, aún más descuidado.

—Vamos, Maggie, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga? Solo vamos a divertirnos un poco, nada más—le dijo Kaleb, en un intento de animarla.

—Pues a mí esto no me parece divertido. Quiero volver a casa. Bueno, a _vuestra_ casa—no debía olvidar que había accedido a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de verano con los gemelos y que no estaba en condiciones de imponer su autoridad. Aun así se sentía muy inquieta.

—¡Eh, mirad!—Isobel se había aproximado a una caja metálica, que parecía realmente antigua—. ¿Qué creéis que hay ahí dentro? Se ven unas letras grabadas encima, pero no las entiendo.

Maggie centró su atención en la inscripción de la caja y frunció el ceño.

—Creo que es árabe. Quizá deberíamos…

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que pone en la caja? Yo solo quiero saber qué hay dentro—manifestó Kaleb, antes de alzar la varita y susurrar:

—¡Alohomora!

Maggie intentó detenerlo, pero ya era tarde. La tapa se abrió de golpe y una intensa polvareda se esparció por el aire. Empezaron a toser y tuvieron que alejarse unos metros.

Cuando el polvo se extinguió, los doceañeros regresaron y miraron en el interior.

Isobel sacó lo que parecía otra caja, algo más pequeña. Era de madera y al pasar la mano por encima, apareció una palabra sobre la tapa de la misma.

 _Bakuman_

La abrió y vio una especie de tablero de juego, con casillas rojas, que se extendía como un laberinto hasta una meta central hueca, de color malva.

Ante la atónita mirada de su hermano, y el nerviosismo de Maggie, agitó la caja y de una abertura interior salieron tres fichas metálicas con formas extrañas y un par de dados antiguos, agrietados y oscurecidos por el paso de los años.

Kaleb recogió las figuritas metálicas y las observó con detenimiento. Isobel escudriñó la cara interior del tablero y encontró otra más.

—Mirad, es una quimera—les informó el gemelo Odgen mostrándoles la diminuta estatua metálica.

Maggie no pudo contener la intriga y le arrebató otra de entre las manos.

—Esta es una sirena—añadió y mirando las dos restantes, prosiguió—. Esa otra es una Gorgona y la última un unicornio.

—¿Qué creéis que es?

—Parece un juego muy antiguo. ¿Queréis probarlo?—preguntó Isobel. Sin darles tiempo a responder, lo colocó en el suelo. Al acercar las figuritas al tablero, estas salieron despedidas hacia él, como si estuvieran imantadas.

—¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! ¿Es un juego mágico? ¿De dónde lo sacó ese tipo muggle?

—Mmmm puede que lleve imanes—aventuró Maggie. Aunque sabía que no era muy probable, ya que el juego tenía pinta de haber sido construido hacía un milenio por lo menos.

—¡Captionem Occulta!—dijo Kaleb, apuntando con la varita hacia la caja. Una luz azulada iluminó el tablero durante unos segundos, luego se extinguió.

—No son imanes. Definitivamente, es mágico.

Justo cuando el gemelo terminó la frase, el trío escuchó un fuerte sonido procedente de la planta baja. Alguien había abierto la puerta.

Sobresaltada, Isobel soltó los dados y estos cayeron sobre el tablero.

Sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido, metieron de nuevo el juego en la caja de metal, la cerraron y se escondieron detrás de unos muebles.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?—preguntó una voz desde la planta baja.

Parecía la de una mujer adulta, pero no muy mayor.

Las escaleras rechinaron bajo su peso y los niños se contemplaron mutuamente con inseguridad.

—¿Oís eso?—preguntó Maggie, al escuchar unos arañazos. Provenían de la caja.

Olvidándose de la persona que subía las escaleras, se acercaron de nuevo al cofre de metal.

Abrieron la tapa una vez más y al ver lo que había dentro, gritaron horrorizados.

—¿Pero vosotros qué…—la mujer, que había subido a la carrera hasta el ático al escuchar los gritos, no pudo acabar la frase. Se quedó paralizada, al contemplar la bestia tan horrenda que se alzaba sobre el piso del ático.

—¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡Es una Mantícora!—gritó Isobel.

En ese preciso instante, se desató el caos.


	3. La cuarta jugadora

**Capítulo 2: La cuarta jugadora**

De la noche a la mañana, Naomi Daniella Stone se había convertido en heredera de buena parte de los bienes de William Reed, el excéntrico coleccionista y multimillonario originario de Warllow Graves. Ella sabía que su abuela materna, apodada por la prensa como la estafadora de Manchester, había tenido una vida movidita, por no decir otra cosa. Siempre le habían atraído el lujo, las mansiones y los hoteles caros. La sorpresa fue general cuando se enteraron de que la afamada actriz Charlotte _Isis_ Stone se había quedado embarazada de un multimillonario que a la sazón, ya estaba casado.

Daniella, la madre de Naomi, al no ser reconocida por su padre, se marchó del país y se mudó a California, donde se dedicó a la que siempre había sido su gran pasión: la veterinaria. Durante una noche loca se acostó con un compañero de trabajo, un joven de aspecto arrebatador y facciones hawaianas. Un mes más tarde se enteró de que esperaba un bebé. El padre de Naomi pidió un traslado y se negó a hacerse cargo de la niña.

Unos años más tarde, Daniella Stone se tiró de un puente cuando la asaltó otra de sus frecuentes depresiones. Días después de la tragedia, una profesora de preescolar se percató de la ausencia de Naomi, y una asistenta social descubrió a la niña sola en casa, con la ropa sucia y el pelo revuelto. Se había mantenido con vida alimentándose de galletas saladas y caramelos de menta.

Su abuela Charlotte se hizo cargo de ella y la cuidó lo mejor que pudo, pese a su avanzada edad.

Aún pudo ver como su nieta se convertía en una de las mejores traductoras de lenguas antiguas de su promoción, antes de morir de un infarto en plena calle.

Dos semanas después, unos hombres que se dedicaban a la búsqueda de herederos de las grandes fortunas, acudieron a casa de Naomi y le contaron que William Reed la había reconocido como nieta oficial, tras el fallecimiento de su hijo en un accidente automovilístico.

El viejo le había dejado como herencia una casa en Warllow Graves, junto con todos sus objetos, cuadros y documentos antiguos.

Quizás creyó que ella sabría apreciarlos, debido a su formación.

En cualquier caso, decidió visitar ese pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra y echar un vistazo. A fin de cuentas, todo lo que había en esa mansión era suyo y no quería que se lo robaran.

Las voces de unos niños en el ático, la obligaron a saltar los peldaños de cuatro en cuatro y subir al piso superior. No sabía si aquella casa se había convertido en la parada habitual de los mocosos del pueblo, o de una cuadrilla de zumbados satánicos, pero si era así, los echaría a patadas sin mayores contemplaciones.

Naomi no se había amedrentado cuando un grupo de hombres armados los asaltó durante una excavación en Siria, y no iba a achantarse por culpa de unos niñatos.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta lo que vio la dejó petrificada.

Esa criatura no podía ser lo que Naomi creía que era. Esas cosas no podían existir…

—¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡Es una mantícora!—la voz de una niña la sacó de su estado de conmoción y la mujer cerró la puerta de golpe. Unas púas venenosas atravesaron la madera y Naomi escuchó un gruñido molesto en el interior de la estancia.

—Me gustan los niños, tiernos y jugosos…—la mantícora hablaba con un tono cantarín que lejos de resultar tranquilizador parecía la letanía de un asesino en serie.

Su rostro era humano, pero un cuerpo rojizo similar al de un león y una prominente cola de escorpión se alzaban detrás de su cabeza como si las hubieran cosido con hilos transparentes.

Isobel y Kaleb alzaron sus varitas, pero sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra con animal de esas características.

Maggie se había subido a una estantería y unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

No escaparían de allí con vida…

De la cola del animal salieron de nuevo unas extrañas púas que se clavaron por todas partes.

Los gemelos Odgen estaban utilizando una mesa como escudo, pero esta no tardaría en romperse en pedazos ante las acometidas del animal.

—Huelo carne, huelo carne y es rosada. Jugosa y sabrosa….—lanzó una estocada con la cola de escorpión y Kaleb tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no se le clavara en el cráneo.

Un grito de Maggie los sobresaltó y la estantería se balanceó bajo su cuerpo. La mantícora no pudo apartarse y el mueble cayó justo sobre su parte trasera, aplastándola contra el suelo.

Los gemelos corrieron hacia la salida y Maggie los siguió mientras la criatura les repetía que los mataría y los devoraría en cuanto se deshiciera de la trampa.

Los niños corrieron hacia la puerta de madera y forcejearon con Naomi, que seguía sujetando el pomo desde el otro lado.

—¡Abre la puerta! ¡Maldición! ¡Abre, ya!—gritaron al unísono, desesperados. La mantícora se liberó del peso de la estantería y saltó hacia el centro de la sala, arrastrando por el suelo distintos objetos.

—Vais a morir…vais a morir…—canturreó con malicia. Se estaba preparando para abalanzarse sobre ellos. Mientras la mantícora se aproximaba, y los gemelos tiraban del picaporte, Maggie pudo observar la alfombra que se hallaba bajo los pies de la bestia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó hacia ella y gritó:

—¡Wingardium Leviosa!—la alfombra despegó y la criatura cayó hacia atrás. La mantícora se clavó su propio aguijón y emitió un aullido lastimero. Se retorció durante unos instantes y luego cayó flácida, a los pies de los jóvenes magos.

Naomi, incapaz de sujetar la puerta por más tiempo, resbaló y los gemelos la abrieron. Todos respiraban de forma agitada y cruzaron una mirada asustada.

—¡Maldita muggle! ¡Casi nos devoran por tu culpa!—gritó Kaleb. Si hubiera sido un poco más mayor, probablemente hubiera empujado a Naomi o le habría lanzado un puñetazo, pero todavía estaba tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Maggie Hitchens había efectuado una jugada maestra.

Naomi, ignorando al chico, se asomó para ver a la criatura que yacía inmóvil a un metro de distancia.

—De….¿de dónde ha salido esta cosa? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí arriba?—quiso saber. Ellos, que estaban a punto de largarse a todo correr, ahogaron una exclamación al ver como la mantícora desaparecía como disuelta en una diminuta columna de humo.

—Oh, no…si los funcionarios del Ministerio no ven la mantícora, nos caerá una buena. Acabamos de utilizar magia en presencia de un muggle y somos menores de edad…—dijo Isobel, con preocupación.

—Os he hecho una pregunta…—insistió Naomi, que ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Ellos la contemplaron sin saber qué decir.

Al final Maggie se atrevió a aventurar una hipótesis.

—Creo que ha salido de ese juego tan raro…debe haber sido diseñado con magia oscura.

Naomi se habría reído si no hubiera visto aquella criatura con sus propios ojos.

Había visto imágenes en textos manuscritos…pero nada podía compararse a la presencia real de ese ser mitológico. Se había asustado tanto que ni si quiera se había parado a pensar que dentro de la sala había tres niños indefensos.

Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho…en su favor solo podía decir que ni si quiera lo había meditado con calma. Cuando cerró la puerta lo hizo por instinto.

Nadie podía culparla por ello…¿o sí?

—Da lo mismo, Maggie. Larguémonos de aquí—estaban a punto de franquear el umbral cuando los tres se doblaron sobre sus rodillas.

Les brotaba sangre de los ojos y los orificios nasales y su cuerpo había comenzado a dolerles como si les hubieran lanzado la maldición Cruciatus.

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Isobel entre lágrimas.

Naomi no sabía qué hacer para ayudarles. Simplemente se habían puesto a sangrar nada más decir….

Que se iban.

—¡Volved! ¡Decid que os quedáis!—les pidió, aproximándose a ellos y arrastrándolos hacia el centro de la sala. No sabía si aquello funcionaría, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Ellos se abrían resistido en circunstancias normales, pero estaban demasiado aterrorizados como para negarse.

—¡Nos quedamos, nos quedamos!—gritó Isobel, retorciéndose y haciéndose una bola.

Cuando los tres repitieron aquella frase, dejaron de sangrar y sus cuerpos se relajaron.

Se quedaron tumbados en el suelo, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.

Naomi todavía no entendía muy bien quiénes eran esos niños, o cómo era posible que una situación como aquella le estuviera ocurriendo precisamente a ella.

Se acercó a la caja que contenía el presunto juego.

 _Bakuman_.

A la mujer le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Había escuchado esa palabra en otra ocasión…y no significaba nada bueno. Era una palabra que en chichewua, una lengua africana, significaba tanto «juego» como «devorador de almas».

En las esquinas del juego había una antigua escritura árabe.

—Oye muggle, no te acerques a esa cosa. Es peligroso—Kaleb había «resurgido de entre los muertos» y se había limpiado la sangre con la manga. Aún ofrecía un aspecto bastante deprimente, pero seguía vivo.

—¿Qué me has llamado?—preguntó Naomi, desviando su atención del misterioso juego.

Kaleb e Isobel le dieron un cursillo rápido de conocimientos sobre el mundo mágico. Creían que le borrarían la memoria en cualquier momento, por lo que no se molestaron en ocultarle nada.

Se iban a meter en un buen lío de todas formas, de modo que ya les daba lo mismo.

—Entones…¿tenéis poderes? Y esta cosa…¿también?—preguntó, señalando a _Bakuman_.

Los tres asintieron y se quedaron observándola, como si esperaran que les dijera lo que debían hacer a continuación.

—Quizá deberíamos quemarlo—dijo Maggie, tratando de quitarse la sangre seca de la nariz.

Puesto que se los veía en un estado lamentable, Naomi decidió quedarse con ellos un poco más. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero algo le decía que esos tres necesitarían su ayuda para salir de allí con vida.

—¿Sabéis cómo se juega? Podría ser peligroso…mirad lo que acaba de suceder. Parece que esta cosa tiene voluntad propia. Ni si quiera os ha dejado abandonar la habitación—señaló la mujer de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos grises. En ese sentido había salido clavada a su abuela Charlotte. No obstante, su piel era más oscura y era de estatura más pequeña.

Ellos la escucharon, dubitativos.

—Pues yo tengo ganas de mear…—confesó Kaleb. Las tres mujeres lo observaron sin decir nada.

Al final tuvo que vaciar su vejiga en un cubo.

Cuando se hubieron reunido de nuevo, colocaron el juego sobre una mesa, y cuatro sillas alrededor.

—No sabemos cómo funciona…Isobel tiró los dados sin querer—Naomi frunció el ceño y leyó la información de los laterales.

Los tres magos la observaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Sabes árabe?—ella habría sonreído y les habría enumerado la cantidad de idiomas que conocía, si no hubiera sido por la sensación que se apoderó de ella al descubrir lo que ponía en las instrucciones.

Ella les comunicó las indicaciones del juego en voz alta y ellos adquirieron una palidez enfermiza.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar a que lleguen magos adultos. No podemos terminar esto solos.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y esperaron. Pero después de dos horas nadie se pasó por allí.

No les quedó más remedio que pedirle a Naomi que fuera a buscar a sus padres.

La idea sonaba bien…hasta que la mujer trató de salir de la habitación. Una especie de muro invisible le impedía abandonar la vivienda.

—Pero si tú no juegas…un momento ¿de quién es esa ficha?—preguntó Kaleb, al percatarse de que el unicornio estaba anclado también al tablero.

—Uy…ha debido pegarse a él cuando lo tiré dentro de la caja—dedujo Isobel, antes de tragar saliva.

—…y eso ¿qué significa?—preguntó Naomi. Aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—Bueno…la mía es la quimera, la de Maggie una sirena y la de Isobel es la Gorgona. Por eliminación el unicornio es…el tuyo.

La mujer casi se desmaya al oír aquello. Se suponía que ella no podía jugar a ese juego…no tenía poderes. Era solo una mujer indefensa.

Aún así, Bakuman creía que ella era la cuarta jugadora.

Lo que significaba que estaban atrapados y que casi con total seguridad, Naomi Daniella Stone moriría de forma mucho más sangrienta que su madre.


End file.
